Virus Maple's Backstory
by Bearsee
Summary: This is the Backstory to my OC, Virousite 'Virus' Maple, How he meets Rayquaza, and how he meets Ash.
**AGVT: Hello you people of Fanfiction. After seeing a review on the latest chapter of** _ **Betrayal of the Unknown Eon**_ **I got thinking about how Ash meets Virus and how Virus meets Rayquaza, in ThatLittleBitOfPokemon's** _ **Adventures Through Johto**_ **Story, Virus says that he saved Rayquaza and Rayquaza saved him. I'm going to go into what Virus meant and then into How Virus knows Ash. *Looks to Zora* Anything to add?**

 **Zora: *Giggles and shrugs slightly* Not really, you added pretty much everything that needed to be added.**

 **AGVT: Alrighty then… Wait, what is the name for this short story?**

 **Zora: *Pauses* I actually have no idea… *Laughs mareepishly***

 **AGVT: Why not VMB: Saving Rayquaza? (Virus Maple's Backstory for any of you who were wondering)**

 **Zora: *Nods thoughtfully* That's quite a good name.**

 **AGVT: Alrighty then! Let's get on the with Movie!**

 _Virus Maple's Backstory: Saving Rayquaza!_

"Hi." - Speaking

'Hiya.' _-_ Telepathy

 _Sup._ \- Thoughts

" **Hello."** \- Aura speech

Virus Maple was an ordinary 5 year old kid with the ordinary dream of becoming a Pokemon Champion. He was currently playing outside while his dad, Norman Maple, was facing a challenger. Virus heard something from the woods and went in to investigate like the usual 5 year old kid, curious to what was going on around them. Virus kept going through the woods until he came to a big, beautiful, open field with a single pokemon in the middle of the field looking straight at him. Virus looked at the pokemon with slight fear and awe.

"Rayquaza" he muttered slowly moving towards the pokemon until he was about 5 feet away from it. He looked straight into Rayquaza's eyes while Rayquaza stared into his soul. After a good five minutes Rayquaza said into his mind.

'I'll be waiting for you, Virus Maple… At Spear pillar…' It said in a female voice before flying off quickly, heading back to her home. Virus was still wide eyed and soon his father found him and scolded him for being out here in the woods.

 _Five and a half years later..._

Virus Maple was sitting in the Pokemon center in Sootopolis City waiting for his Scizor, Dragonite, Flygon, Umbreon, and Altaria to be healed after training some before taking on the Sootopolis Gym Leader Juan in the morning. He was sitting in the cafeteria drinking some water when he heard the TV monitor turn on to the news and he started to listen in.

"Breaking news from Route 131! Spear Pillar under attack from an Unknown Source! We advise everyone heading towards Spear Pillar to go back to Sootopolis City at once!" The Reporter said. Virus instantly got up and heard his name being called on the intercom for his pokemon. He jogged to the desk and grabbed his pokeballs.

"Here you are. They're all healthy!" Nurse joy said handing Virus his pokeballs. "Please come back soon!" Virus nodded and grabbed his over the shoulder one strap bag and jogged outside and released Altaria.

"Hey boy, Mind flying me to the Spear Pillar?" Virus asked softly, Altaria nodded instantly, and Virus quickly got on his back and started flying towards route 131.

A few minutes later with Virus mumbling to himself that he's hoping it's not too late for him to save her.

"Fly to the top Altaria!" He stated while Altaria nodded and flew higher to the top, Virus urged Altaria on as he started hearing Rayquaza's roars for help. As they got to the top Virus grabbed Dragonite and Scizor's Pokeball and threw them hopping off Altaria.

"Protect Rayquaza!" He called out as the started appearing. Virus, Scizor, and Dragonite looked to Rayquaza and she was nearing her death bed. Virus grabbed the rest of his pokeballs and threw them, calling out Flygon and Umbreon.

"You all have the training to fight without commands... Protect me while I heal Rayquaza and…" he glared at Rayquaza's attacker, Team Rocket's Domino. "Make her Suffer…" All of his pokemon nodded. Virus started pouring his aura into Rayquaza trying his best to save her and ignoring the sounds of explosions and the pokemon whining from the damage taken.

'Why are you helping me..?' Rayquaza said into my mind.

"I can't take on my next Gym battle knowing you're in trouble Rayquaza, plus… I remember what you said to me five years ago." Virus said, gasping for breath, sweating from losing some of his aura. After almost three minutes, Rayquaza was healed and Virus was almost on death's row.

'I thank you Virus Maple, for coming to the Spear Pillar… let me repay you in saving me.' Rayquaza said pouring some of her aura into Virus. It didn't take as long as it did Virus, After a minute of Rayquaza giving Virus some of her aura, Virus' aura and her's mixed inside of Virus, causing Virus to start having yellow markings all over his body, his eyes turn from the normal Dark green to a Blood red.

"Thank you Rayquaza," Virus said, putting a hand on her head. "Would you like to join me in my journey to be a champion?" He finished, stroking her head.

'Yes I will, I would be honoured to be your pokemon.' She said. Virus smiled and pulled out a Pokeball and tapped Rayquaza with it, instantly capturing her. By the time Virus captured Rayquaza, his pokemon knocked Domino off the platform from the explosion of the attacks colliding with Domino and her pokemon.

"Altaria… Are you able to fly me back to Sootopolis?" Virus asked his Dragon/Fairy type. He nodded. Virus turned to his Other pokemon and returned them, then hopping onto Altaria and flying away from the moment his life changed… _Forever_ …

 **AGVT:O.K! Thats the end of this Short!**

 **Zora: *Giggles* I think you did Wunderful!**

 **AGVT: Zora, I don't need you going German on me… Unless we're playing** _ **Black Ops 3™ Zombies.**_

 **Zora: I thought we were playing** _ **Der Eisendrache**_ **(German for The Iron Dragon) While we were writing this?**

 **AGVT: We weren't playing it, we were playing it after, while we think of something new for our stories.**

 **Zora: *giggles* Ok, Don't forget to rate and review! Flames will be ignored!**


End file.
